Garth Beesbury
Garth Beesbury is the current lord of Honeyholt. He is visiting Oldtown for various reasons. Appearance and Character Lord Garth is a bloated man. His neck was already thick before the lard was thrown on, but now it's very... pronounce. His stomach heaves and sways with every movement, along with most of his body, honestly. His hair has practically left the top of his head and migrated to the sides, giving him large, grey sideburns. He is usually dressed in a custom-made tunic to hold his mass. He is adorned in a fine circlet of gold, stripes of ebony running vertically along its length. History Garth was born to a very fortunate position - Born to a minor noble house that possesed a fair bit of wealth, and to a very lazy father who valued a "hands-off" approach to raising his children. The future of him and his siblings were to their molding, and they all chose their paths whole-heartedly. Galyeon found the cloth, becoming a well-renowned priest. Tanton found Essos, an axe, and some money, fleeing accross the narrow sea to find his own riches. Garth found coin, taking up the family's side business of mead brewing. At first, the youth meerly visited the meadery to watch their daily routine, to watch how it all works. What he noticed was that, while the mead did flow out of the meadery, it was not operating anywere near the capacity it could. With very little convincing, Garth was able to secure a small bit of funds to send to the meadery, as well as a portion of the House's honey supply. This alone boosted the meadery's production greatly, as well as earning Garth a position as co-owner. He, of course, didn't need to share the spot, but the gesture would later be used to peacefully secure the business when the owner decided to retire. The art of business became Garth's main focus in life. He spent day and night looking over charts, charters, books, and bottles, trying to perfect his craft. He spent days at a time down in the meadery, among the artisans, to learn the craft himself, to see what could be done to improve, to do better. He even spent a few years in the citadel, earning himself a yellow-gold ring (though he dropped out, as becoming Lord of Honeyholt was far more enticing) before the tragic death of his father brought him back to Honeyholt. The knowledge he learned from both working with his artisans, and his time spent studying in the Citadel, was essential to making his meadery as far reaching as it is today. Nowadays, the 'Beesbury Brewery' as it's called today, and the mead that flows from it, is highly saught after throughout the Reach, and even into Westeros at large. To attract the attention of the nobles, Garth brought in a special species of Bee from a remote part of Sothoryos known for it's high-quality honey, as well as it's extreme aggressiveness. To attract the small folk, he has breweries dedicated to producing high quantities of cheap mead. All-in-all, both the high and small have started to praise Honeyholt Mead, with some even saying it's popularity is starting to rival Arbor Wine, and some (though not as many as Garth would want) say it even rivals the Arbor Wine's quality. Using the funds aquired from the sucess of his meads, Garth has begun to diversify his trade, purchasing a few taverns, bars, and restaraunts in Oldtown. He has also turned Hoenyholt from a modest keep, to one of luxury. Tapestries, carpets, luxurious furniture, statues, busts, paintings, bards, and even a massive indoor garden. These luxuries, coupled with the many feasts the man likes to hold, has led Garth to become quite corpulant over the years. As of late, Lord Garth has been taking trips to-and-from Oldtown to check up on his business ventures there, making sure things are moving forward. Recent Events Family * Septon Galyeon Beesbury (Younger Brother) * Tanton Beesbury (Yonger Brother, in Essos) * Lord Garth Beesbury * Lady Ellyn Beesbury (nee Cuy) ** Lyle Beesbury ** Kyle Beesbury ** Hyle Beesbury ** Illyn Beesbury (Twin) ** Bryen Beesbury (Twin) Category:Reachman Category:House Beesbury